


Pain

by shayera



Category: One Piece
Genre: Brotherhood, Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-15
Updated: 2009-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayera/pseuds/shayera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag for chapter 535 of the manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

Luffy had been in pain before, but never quite like this. His skin was burning, he could barely breathe, and his very flesh and bone seemed to be slowly breaking apart. He would have screamed, but his body was nothing but a lump of agony, refusing to obey.

Yet he couldn't give up. Couldn't give in to unconsciousness and death, for he was here for a reason. His brother was here. Grinning. Teasing him for bad manners. Beheaded on an executioner's platform. No!

When his throat finally managed to make a sound, it wasn't a scream, but a whisper. "Ace..."


End file.
